


natural

by akinoris



Series: wedding shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, also an excessive use of the word "world" bc chapter 400 bokuaka brain rot, insane amout of fluff really, iwaoi cameo bc i miss them, sappy vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: “Again, you got this. This is the most natural thing that can happen right now. Like birds fly, the sky is blue, you and Akaashi getting married. It’s like that.”or -- the wedding au that i've been itching to write and i know how overwhelmingly sappy their vows will be.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: wedding shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950448
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	natural

Keiji’s staring outside the hotel room window where he’s met with the city lights. 13 stories up, he notices that the people that are walking below him looked like ants and Keiji hid back a smile. He fiddles his ring finger where the wedding band will be and he can feel his own face heating up and he tries to hide the big smile that’s creeping onto his face but he fails. 

He’s just too happy. 

He glances at the clock on the wall and it’s 9 p.m. Exactly 12 hours before the big day. He’s getting giddy and his heartbeat is beating rapidly in his chest, and he takes a deep breath. It’s going to be fine. He shuts his eyes and practices the breathing routine that he has been doing every time he can’t control his heartbeat. 

He used this when he first came to Fukuroudani. 

He used this when he tried out for the volleyball club. 

He used this before he came on the court to set the balls at his first official game.

He used this the first time he realized his feelings for a particular owl headed wing spiker (he had to do this so many times and he was on the verge of hyperventilating because oh my god he  _ likes _ Bokuto Koutarou.)

He used this the first time Koutarou told him he had something important he wanted to tell Keiji (Koutarou had confessed that day and Keiji had spent the entire afternoon simply overthinking about what he had done and it turns out that Koutarou had told him he liked him from the moment he laid eyes on him. He had told him that he had never believed in love at first sight but Keiji had changed that thought completely. They kissed for the first time that day.) 

He used this when he was getting ready for his first official date with Koutarou.

And now, he’s using it to calm himself down for his wedding. With  _ Koutarou. _

Falling in love with Koutarou was not hard for Keiji. The first time he saw Koutarou, he was starstrucked. 

The day was fresh in his mind, still. Middle schooler him, checking out a volleyball game that happened to be played by the school of his choice. He wasn’t  _ not  _ interested in volleyball, per se. He was simply neutral about it. 

But of course that changed the moment he stepped into the gym and saw the ace in action. He was entranced, mesmerized by his jump and the moment he slammed the ball down, the sound of the impact echoing through the whole gym, Keiji knew where he was going to go. 

Playing volleyball was in his checklist, yes. But falling in love with the ace, was  _ absolutely not. _

It doesn’t take much to fall in love, Keiji realizes because when he found out about his feelings, all it took was for Koutarou to say “your tosses are the best, Akashi!” and Keiji can’t find the energy to correct him when he pronounced his name wrongly -- again. He was too endeared at this point. 

Maybe they took things too fast, too quickly, both falling in love at a rather fast pace but it just felt  _ so right. _ So when they were laying in bed, 6 years into their relationship, with Keiji curled up next to Koutarou, engulfing him a tight hug because they haven’t met each other in months ever since Koutarou went pro and had to travel non stop for the last few months and distance hasn’t been hard, they both knew this is what they have to go through and they’re fine really, but it doesn’t mean that Keiji doesn’t miss his boyfriend. He’s going to savour every moment he has with him and he’s going to cherish every single second they spend together, now that the moment is rare and rather scarce much to Keiji’s disapproval. Keiji was about to drift off to the sound of his boyfriend's steady breathing and his familiar smell when Koutarou spoke. 

“Let’s get married,” was all he said and Keiji slowly looked up to him. There’s not a hint of doubt in his boyfriend’s face. He looks certain, like he’s so sure of the decision he has made. “I know you think I’m uncertain about this,” Koutarou sighed. “But I’m sure about this, Keiji. I’m sure about us. And I know we have everything right now but it’s not enough. I want us to get married. Have a wedding, say our vows, tie our knots in front of all the people we love. I love it when I introduce you as my boyfriend but I would love it even more if I can call you my husband.” Koutarou rambled and Keiji simply listened, searching his face for some sort of doubt and just like Koutarou had claimed, he is not uncertain about this decision. He’s confident. 

Keiji smiled softly, holding his boyfr- _fiance’s_ cheeks and he kissed him softly, it was passionate and sweet. “I thought you’d never ask, Koutarou.” 

The knock on his door brought him back to reality and Keiji got up from the couch to open the door and he was welcomed by Konoha’s big grin. He has been the most excited about the wedding, even more so than Keiji himself but he can’t blame the guy. He has been with them since day one after all. Watching Bokuto and Keiji pin over each other must’ve been extremely frustrating but Keiji was thankful, nonetheless for Konoha’s efforts of getting them to finally get together. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Konoha says when he steps into the room, toeing his shoes off and falling face first on Keiji’s bed. “Your fiance was tiring! How do you deal with him, Akaashi?! Or should I say, Bokuto-kun?” Konoha says with a wiggle of his brows. 

Keiji’s face was red, he was so sure of it and he didn't need a mirror to confirm this. His face was incredibly hot. He keeps it stoic, however and shrugs at Konoha’s question. “Years of practice.” he replies simply, walking over to the small fridge to take out a bottle of water. “What did you guys do, anyway?” 

“We just spent hours on his vows alone,” Konoha sighs as he takes the water bottle that the younger had offered and Keiji laughs though his stomach flips at the thought of how his vows are going to be like. He finished his hours ago, the worlds spilling onto the pages with ease because he never has to think hard when it comes to Koutarou. Loving Koutarou is easy. It always has been. “Have you finished yours?” 

Keiji nods. “Finished it hours ago, honestly.” 

Konoha lets out a big smile and gulps the water that Keiji had offered him. The room falls into a comfortable silence, Keiji once again lost at the sight outside his bedroom window. “I can’t believe you refuse a bachelor’s party though,” Konoha laughs. 

Keiji smiles. “I’d like some peace and quiet, you know I won’t be getting that a lot soon, right Konoha-san?” 

“Ah Keiji, witty as ever.” Konoha laughs. “But you don’t mind the absence of peace and quiet whenever Bokuto is around, though.” 

“I never have,” Keiji smiles again, wider and fondly this time and Konoha grimaces. 

“God, the look on your face when you talk about Bo, it’s gross, Keiji.” 

Keiji is the one who laughs loudly this time and Konoha gets up to leave. “I thought you’d be a nervous wreck,” the elder sighs. “Guess I was worried about nothing.” 

“I guess I’m just not nervous because I sort of see it coming,” Keiji whispers, but Konoha hears him. “It has always been Koutarou. Always. And honestly when he asked, I wasn’t shocked because it sort of felt natural? For us to end up here,” Keiji stops to fiddle with his ring finger again. 

“I think we  _ all  _ know that about you dorks.” 

Keiji walks Konoha to the door and he leans against the wall with his arms crossed, watching as Konoha puts his shoes on. “It’s about that time you two do this. Took years of pining to each other and even  _ more  _ years to finally do the right thing and get fucking married.” 

Keiji laughs quietly into his hands. “Thank you for your patience, Konoha-san.” 

“You two owe me, you know?” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, best man.” 

\--

“God Bo, you’re sweating like crazy, man! Just calm the fuck down.” Kuroo, the ever  _ best  _ best man exclaims as he fixes Koutarou’s bow tie. “You’ve been waiting for this day your whole life, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah!” Koutarou shouts, causing Kuroo to flinch. “But this is still nerve wrecking you know? I’m marrying the love of my life, Tetsu. The love of my life!” 

“Kou, I love you, but if you move one more fucking time,” Kuroo says, gritting his teeth and Koutarou freezes, not wanting his suit to mess up. “Again, you got this. This is the most natural thing that can happen right now. Like birds fly, the sky is blue, you and Akaashi getting married. It’s like that.” 

Koutarou lets out a shaky sigh. “What if I mess up, man?” 

“That’s impossible, Kou.” Kuroo’s finally done fixing his best friend’s bow tie and he squeezes his shoulders tightly. “When you get up there, all your nerves will wash away the moment Akaashi walks into the door. Believe me. It’s gonna be magical and you’re gonna be fine. You’re an ace, Kou. You’re an ace when it comes to volleyball  _ and  _ Akaashi.” 

Koutarou engulfs Kuroo in a hug and he hides his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, and his best friend returns the gesture with a tight grip as well. “I’ve always got your back, bro!” he says as they pull apart. “Now let’s get out of here and get your man, yeah?” 

\--

Koutarou walks down the aisle unconsciously. He has never been this nervous in his entire life and he has been put on quite a number of nerve wrecking situations. Being put here today, has him almost peeing in his pants. If it wasn’t for Kuroo, he would’ve bolted out of the venue but he would never do that. He would  _ never _ do that to Keiji. 

His coach is standing in front of him, smiling big and wide and he turns around to look at the venue. Familiar faces surround him. There are players from Karasuno, Nekoma, even Seijou since he’s acquainted with Iwaizumi now and they’re all looking at him with proud smiles. Kuroo was right behind him and he can feel his best friend’s reassurances simply with his presence and he can’t be even more thankful for that. 

On the other side, he sees Konoha, Keiji’s best man who’s giving him a wink as well and Koutarou can only smile shyly. 

The door opens slowly and reveals Keiji in his white tuxedo and Koutarou had gone with him to get that very suit but he looked different than when he tested it out. Keiji’s hair was slicked back, neater than Bokuto’s own, and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of his future husband. There is  _ no way  _ that this beautiful man, the love of his life, his  _ first _ love can be  _ this  _ beautiful. Keiji is absolutely insane. And Kuroo was right. All his anxiousness and worries seem to wash away at the sight of Keiji walking towards him. It  _ is  _ magical. 

Koutarou takes his hand as Keiji finally reaches him and they hold each other’s hands tightly, giving each other reassuring squeezes every now and then. Their coach was rambling about thanking everybody who came here to join their special day and what not, and all Koutarou could focus on was the familiar presence right next to him. 

The presence that has been with him for so many years, the presence that has not once given up on him no matter how difficult he was being, the presence that has been so patient with him, ready to fix whatever he was doing wrong, the presence that has always loved him with not one single doubt in him. And Koutarou loves him just as much. 

“Are you ready for your vows?” Coach Yamiji asks and they both nodded, turning to look at each other. 

Keiji’s breath was caught in his throat at the sight of his future husband in front of him. Koutarou has his hair down, slicked back exposing a bit of his forehead and Keiji wanted to cry right there and then. “Hey, handsome,” he mouths and he doesn’t miss the tinge of red on Koutarou’s cheeks and he smiles victoriously to himself. Even after so many years, he still manages to make Koutarou flustered. 

“Akaashi Keiji.” Koutarou starts his vows and Keiji has to mentally prepare for what’s about to come. “First of all,” he sighs. “You really need to stop making me flustered all the time, it’s embarrassing, Kei!” the crowd laughs and Keiji suppresses a giggle. “Ah there it is, that damn smile!” Koutarou suddenly exclaims. “It’s that smile that made me fall in love. You barely smile but there are moments when you secretly smile at me, you’re not that subtle Keiji! And I cherish those smiles the most, I really do. I always feel like I’m the luckiest person in the universe because you only smile like that when you’re with me. Suck on that, Konoha!” he points at the former wing spiker who raises his hand in defeat, smiling fondly. “It’s not just your smile though, it’s the way you toss to me, it’s the way you’re able to bring me back up on my feet like it’s nothing, you’ve never given up on me once, not once Keiji and I would be crazy if I let someone like you fall from my grasp. I hope you know that I’m going to hold onto you -- on us -- even tighter now. I hope you know that I have no intentions of letting you go ever.” 

“You’ve always been hard to read, I heard that a lot about you, but you’ve never been hard to read for me. You’ve always been so open to every single emotion that people claim you do not have and I’m glad you chose me when you need a shoulder to lean on, when you need someone to listen to your rants about your passion for the tiniest thing and I’m _ glad  _ Keiji, I’m  _ glad  _ it’s me because I can never imagine seeing you do that thing with someone else, I know I’d just break in billions of pieces and Kuroo will have to clean up my mess -- sorry bro,” he says turning around to Kuroo to give a half apologetic smile to which Kuroo laughs and replies with a soft “I’m always here for you, bro.” “Anyways,” Koutarou continues. “I know you might have doubts about this, I know you secretly do, but please believe me when I say that I’m more than sure about this than I have been about anything in my life.” 

Keiji’s still scanning his face and all he can see is genuinity and fondness and he lets out soft smile, heart tugging in his chest because he is just  _ so in love _ and it’s crazy how Koutarou’s able to make him feel this way. 

“You know there’s a lot I want to say to you but there is no way in hell am I going to tell all those in front of these people,” the crowd roars into laughter again and Keiji brings his head down, hiding his blush and Koutarou lifts it up, pinching his chin. “Hey,” he whispers. “Don’t do that. Let me see you smile, Kei.” 

Keiji smiles again, wider this time and it takes everything in Koutarou to stop himself from melting into a puddle and kiss him right there. 

“Keiji, I believe it’s your turn to say your vows,” the coach says and Keiji swallows. He has practiced his neatly written vow, the words should be able to flow out of his mouth easily, but it doesn’t. His brain isn’t able to function normally. None of the words he memorised seem to be able to come out of his mouth and Keiji shuts his eyes, calms his nerves and lets out a small sigh. With Koutarou squeezing his hands, he knew that he didn’t want practiced words to come out of his mouth anyway. 

“I love you, Koutarou. You have been the main protagonist in my life and standing here today, on our  _ wedding _ for god’s sake, has been one of the best decisions I have ever made. Joining my friends to watch you play has been one of the best decisions I have ever made, joining Fukuroudani to play next to you has been the best decisions I have ever made, standing next to you on and off court, has been the best decision I have ever made and I know for a fact and I don’t doubt this for a second, not at all, but standing right here, right in front of you, have been the best decision I have ever made.” Keiji hears Oikawa’s sobs and the faint “Iwa-chan why can’t you say those things to me!” to which Iwaizumi replies with “you don’t deserve it, idiot.” and he can hear Oikawa pout. 

“I’ve been uncertain about so many things in my life. The college I go to, the work I choose, and there are tons of self doubt I have to go through -- but I’m certain you know that -- but if there is one thing I’m sure of, it would be to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve known that is what I’ve always wanted from the first time you held me in your arms when I cried about letting the team down, the way you don’t advice me on what’s the right thing to do at that time and instead you just stayed there with me and kept telling me that you’re going to be there for me and you’re never gonna leave me, it was at that moment I knew you were the one for me, Koutarou.” 

“I love you and I will always love you.” 

“You are my whole world, Keiji. You are my world. You are my _ whole world _ .” Koutarou says, squeezing his hands hard. 

“Are we ready for the rings?” Yamiji asks and they both nod enthusiastically. Kuroo makes his way to Koutarou, his signature cheshire cat-like grin on display and it’s the same grin he gave Koutarou when he was still pining on Keiji. Kuroo has been with him through so much and Koutarou really couldn’t have asked for a better best man. “I’m so proud of you, Bo,” Kuroo smiles, handing him the ring. “You know if you need somewhere to crash when things get tough, you can always come to me right? I’ll always be here for you, bro.” 

“I know, bro,” Koutarou says, playing with the rings in his hands, contemplating before he pulls Kuroo into another hug, just like the one they shared in the room. “Thanks for always having my back, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo seems to be taken off guard by this but he hugs back anyway, with the same amount of force. “You know you always have me, Bo. What are best friends for?” 

Keiji on the other hand watches shyly as Konoha approaches him. “Ah finally,” Konoha smiles. “The two most dense creatures who fell in love right in front of me but took too long to finally do something about it are  _ finally _ doing something right.” 

Keiji stifles a laugh. “Please shut up, Konoha-san.” 

Konoha laughs and hands him the ring carefully. “I’m happy for you, Keiji. You deserve this, you know?” Keiji softly nods and Konoha nudges him. “If you need someone to talk some sense into your  _ husband _ you know I can come in a heartbeat. I’ll beat the shit out of him.” 

This time, Keiji actually laughs loudly. “Thank you, Konoha-san. Though I think I’m capable of beating him up myself.” There’s a smirk forming on the elder’s face and Keiji sternly tells him no, there is no way you’re going to make a lewd joke at my  _ wedding,  _ Konoha-san.

Turning around, Keiji’s met with Koutarou, still with the same loving look he has been giving Keiji all these years. Koutarou may have grown into his shirt, may have added a few inches into his height, he may have developed a few more habits but if there is one thing that hasn’t changed, it will be the look he gives Keiji every single time. 

The rings slip into their fingers with ease and Keiji looks at his finger, smiling silly because oh my god, they sealed the deal. He’s Koutarou’s  _ husband  _ now. And Koutarou is  _ his.  _

“Do you, Bokuto Koutarou, take Akaashi Keiji as your husband? And will you promise to be there for him, no matter how long it takes him to go to bed, til death do you both apart?” 

Koutarou replies in a heartbeat with no hesitation in his bones. “I do.” 

“And what about you Keiji? Are you willing to be with Koutarou, no matter how loud he gets?” 

Keiji’s cheeks are hurting from smiling so much in the past hour but there is nothing else he can do. He’s happy. Sue him. 

“I really do.” 

“You two may kiss now. But please, don’t make it weird for me.” Yamiji says, grimacing jokingly but he smiles the widest the moment Koutarou pulls Keiji in by the waist to seal their lips. 

Koutarou’s reminded of their first kiss when he had confessed about his feelings. He had been incredibly anxious about doing it, but now, he wanted to smack his past self on the head because why the hell would he be anxious about being with Keiji? About wanting to be with Keiji? He believes that being with Keiji is something that he was meant to do all these while and he wanted to punch himself for doubting the love Keiji has for him. 

The kiss was soft and tender, like every other kisses they share because Keiji’s a passionate lover and he tends to do things with utmost care for it. When they pull apart, Koutarou lands a long lingering kiss on Keiji’s forehead. 

“Thank you for being my whole world, Keiji.” he says as their foreheads meet, faces inches apart. 

Keiji leans in to peck his lips. “Likewise, Koutarou.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm in bokuaka hell.. i have always been but chapter 400 just made me go whoosh!! bokuaka brain rot!
> 
> big thanks to tanigiri for being my main motivation. if she didn’t talk me into this, i wouldn’t have even started this <3
> 
> also sam for being the best (🥱🤢) beta reader. this wouldn’t have been published without her validation <3


End file.
